A Little Fight for Freedom
by Masterob
Summary: Tails attempts to take a little initiative in his work, however things don't go so well. This is a prolouge to set up a bigger crossover.


**Time for a little Sonic Speed Action.**

* * *

Wasteland, that's all that can be used to describe this place, ran down by robots and machines, courtesy of one of the most dastardly villains in Planet Earth and the most feared man on Planet Mobius, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, known to some as, Dr. Eggman.

Robots marched though the area, various inhabitants hiding in fear, worried they soon would be taken.

The robots had grabbed a few that attempted to run, even a young child who begged and pleaded not to be taken away.

At that moment however, a blue blur came by and destroyed the robot. The others checked to see what happened and they saw the one creature they were given immediate orders to always destroy.

"Time to take out the trash", the blue blur had used his spin dash to take out several robots and used his speed to avoid gunfire.

A robot shot a missile at the blur but he simply jumped on it and then took out the robot, then destroyed the one next to it.

Then the blur finished off the rest of the robots by going into sonic boom and blasting them to pieces.

The residents cheered on the blur as he ran off, looking for the next place to save.

"Once I find you Eggman, I'm gonna destroy your business once and for all, no one attacks innocents so long as Sonic the Hedgehog is around to do anything"

Sonic ran off to find more robots, hoping to find some way they can lad him to Eggman, but Eggman was watching him through a mobile camera that was in the area.

"Soon Sonic, I will destroy you, then my armies will conquer the world...no, The Galaxies!" Eggman then let out an evil laugh.

After trashing a few more places, sonic decided to return back to Knothole and met up with his best friend Tails.

"Sonic, you're back, did you trash more robots?"

"You bet little buddy, Eggman's realizing that no matter what world he's in, he's no match for my Sonic speed"

"That's great to know, by the way, Sally's looking for you"

"Huh? What does she want?"

"Not sure, she said it was urgent though"

"Well I'll go check up with her, you keep doing what you're doing"

"Sure, will do, hey you think you can put in a good word for me to lead the next attack?"

Sonic scratched his head a bit and looked a bit concerned, "Uh Tails, Sally was pretty clear on you not being ready for that, and I kinda agree with her"

"But Sonic, I have great plans mapped out, I know I can do this if given the chance to"

"Sorry tails, I mean I can probably ask her but I can't guarantee anything"

Tails sighed, "If you say so Sonic"

"Your time will come pal, it's just not now", Sonic said and ran off.

Tails waved good-bye, but felt down a bit.

"One day, I'll prove my leadership skills"

Sonic ran until he met up with Princess Sally.

"You needed to see me Sal?"

Sally nodded, "Yes, where have you been Sonic? I have a mission set up and you were totally AWOL for the last hour"

"Sorry, I needed to blow off some steam, so I attacked a few of Eggman's sites"

"You attacked Eggman? Alone?"

"Yeah, I've done it before, many times in fact, here and on Earth"

Sally groaned, "Sonic, I need to know where you've been, I need to keep track of all places Eggman has under control and have people dispatched there to make sure it gets cleaned up, I know you did well on Earth and that Wisp Planet but this World isn't fully recovered and Eggman's doing his best to take advantage of that, we need to work together, Eggman has a major homefield advantage here"

"As do I", Sonic said with a smug smile, causing Sally to groan some more.

"Yo Sal relax, I got this", Sonic said.

"You better, we're counting on you Sonic, now go meet with Bunnie, Antoine &amp; Rotor, they'll fill you in on some stuff"

"Sure thing Sal", Sonic said and ran to his allies, causing sally to groan, "When is he gonna get more mature about this?"

Sonic approached the trio, "So what's the deal?"

Rotor turned to Sonic, "There you are, we've been waiting for you"

"For the fastest thing alive, you sure can keep a lady waiting", Bunnie said.

"Hey sorry, you know me, gotta keep moving", Sonic said.

"Well I wrote down the mission briefing, basically we're just gonna take down a factory Robotnik's making, reduce the enslavement and the pollution, not to mention deal a huge blow to his weaponry", Rotor said and handed Sonic some info.

"Thanks Rotor, but I'll stick to the one thing I know, speed, and lots of it" Sonic said and ran in place.

Rotor groaned, "Only you Sonic"

"Damn right only me, now lets go do what we need to do", Sonic said and ran to the coordinates.

"Hey slow down Sonic, we don't all have super speed!"

"Sacre Bleu, this hedgehog, he is fast!" Antoine said.

Meanwhile Tails is really bored, he wants to do more missions, he thought he's proven himself by now, however Sally has a tendacy to avoid putting him in missions at times due to her protective nature. Tails simply took a walk while looking through his Miles Electronic device.

As he walked he passed by Amy Rose &amp; Cream the Rabbit with her Chao Cheese.

"Hi Tails!" Amy said.

"Hi", Tails barely spoke, he didn't even look up, he was too distracted with his device.

Amy nudged him, "Tails, you ok?"

Tails snapped back to reality and looked around, "What happened?"

"You looked pretty distracted for a moment", Amy said.

"Yeah, you were looking at your toy", Cream said.

"It's not a toy, it's a device that lets me access data, like missions logs, stuff for my plane, it can even give me info about different species and it can work as a translator to different alien species"

Cream just stood there, somewhat unsure of everything Tails said.

"Well it's a nice device, are you gonna use it for the next mission?" Amy asked.

"Not sure if I'm going, I don't think Sally wants me to", Tails said.

"Oh right, she rarely sends you on missions anymore, too many close calls I guess", Amy said.

"I can handle myself, in fact if I wanted to I could lead a mission"

"Wow, you're pretty confident, why don't you try to do so?" Amy asked.

"How? Sally won't let me, and who'd join me in battle?" Tails asked.

Amy and Cream smiled eagerly at Tails.

"...No, I can't take you both into battle with me, you might get killed"

"But Tails, I think we can do it!" Amy said with an energetic attitude.

"Yeah, I want to help fight too! So does Cheese!" Cream said.

"Chao!"

Tails gestured for the girls to calm down, "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I won't risk putting any of you in danger"

"Tails, need I remind you that I was able to defeat an Eggman robot that was hunting me throughout Station Square?"

"And I've done well in battle too! Sometimes", Cream said.

"Yeah, we've handled Eggman before. what have you got to lose? You want to be a team leader, now you have volunteers", Amy said.

"Well I was hoping for more battle tested recruits but you'll all probably do, you do have some impressive records", Tails said.

"Exactly, besides you've got brains, if you can take the likes of us and make us a formidable team, you're respect will skyrocket", Amy said.

Tails nodded, "Ok, lets do this!"

Tails walked off with the girls, though before leaving, he needed to speak with Sally to find out where Sonic was going.

Meanwhile with Sonic, he along with Rotor, Bunnie &amp; Antoine had arrived at The Factory, robot guards everywhere.

"So what's the plan? We ram'em!?" Sonic asked.

"Easy Sonic, first thing's first, we need to come up with a good plan of attack", Rotor said.

"Yeah, can't be too headstrong", Bunnie said.

"Perhaps we can do the stealth yes?" Antoine asked.

"I agree with Antoine, destroying this factory from within is the top priority", Rotor said.

"If you say so, let's go do this then", Sonic said.

The Freedom Fighters snuck around the base, avoiding the passing robots, Sonic resisting the urge to destroy them, he's not a huge fan of stealth missions but he needed to do what's right for the team.

They scoured around the area, looking for decent spots to place the bombs.

Sonic found one, which was a propane tank of sorts.

"There's a good spot"

They placed the bomb near, "Good, lets hurry and find more spots", Rotor said.

Meanwhile Tails was at the factory with Cream &amp; Amy.

"Sally said this is the factory Sonic's at", Tails said.

"Does she know you're here?", Amy asked.

"No, I left that out, but don't worry, I know Sonic's plan, he's gonna bomb it, we're gonna help by clearing out enemies, making his job easier", Tails said.

"Sounds like fun, lets go for it", Amy said.

They went to where some enemy robots are on patrol.

"Ok, we're gonna cause a distraction, on my mark, we run in and attack the robots, then lead them away", Tails said.

He lead them closer, "Ready...now!"

Tails ran in and whacked a robot with his tails, Amy hit one with her hammer and Cream sent Cheese through the chest of another, then they all ran away.

"Catch us if you can!" Tails shouted.

The robots went after the trio, setting off an alert.

Back with Sonic, they had just planted another bomb when they heard the alert.

"Damn, did we get busted?", Bunnie asked.

"Kinda hope so, gives me an excuse to have a little fun", Sonic said.

They then hid when they heard robots coming.

"Targets confirmed, hedgehog, rabbit &amp; two tailed fox", they heard a robot say.

"Hedgehog? Rabbit? Two tailed Fox? Aw Dammit Tails, what are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Tails is here!? What's he up to?" Rotor asked.

"Something that's gonna get him killed", Sonic said.

"We'll handle the rest of the bombs, you go rescue Tails!" Bunnie said.

"Right", Sonic said and ran off, "Least I can do things my way now"

Back with Tails, he and the girls were doing good so far, leading the robots away and taking a few out.

"We're doing it Tails!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah, lets make sure our luck holds out!" Tails said.

As they ran they encountered a wall of robots.

"Um, this wasn't part of the plan"

Eggman then showed up at the wall.

"I had a feeling you Freedom Fighters would try something like this, luckily I planned ahead, after so many ambushes I've learned your tactics, your diversion has failed, now you will all die!"

Eggman's robots went to the trio and they desperately fought them away.

Tails whacked them and used his dummy rings, Amy hammered them while Cream kicked them and used Cheese, but it was starting to be too much for them.

The robots grabbed Cheese and held them under a foot while two robots grabbed Cream, one robot took Amy's hammer and shoved her to the ground, Tails received a few punches from the robots, and then they held him so Eggman can aim his blaster gun.

"Time to end you"

Before Eggman can finish them off, Sonic arrived and destroyed all the robots in the area.

Eggman glared at Sonic, "You..."

Sonic did a cocky grin, "Not this time Eggman"

Eggman shot a rocket at Sonic but he simply dodged and then whacked his pod with a few homing attacks.

Eggman had to retreat, his pod couldn't handle too many attacks and he wasn't prepared for Sonic arriving this early.

"This isn't over, I will be back Sonic", Eggman said as he retreated.

Tails looked surprised, "Wow he gave up quickly, guess he wasn't expecting you Sonic"

Sonic gave Tails an annoyed stare, "Tails, what are you doing out here!?"

"Helping you"

Sonic groaned, "Tails you weren't assigned to this, not that I know if, does Sally know you're here?" Sonic asked.

"No, I took initiative, I would lure the robots away and you can finish your job"

"Tails, Sally didn't want this type of action, we've done this tactic and Eggman eventually caught on, she wanted Stealth because this diversion would get someone killed, like it almost got you killed!" Sonic said.

"But Sonic..." Tails said.

"Look, we'll talk later, the only good thing is the factory's empty for the mission to be a success, but Sally won't be happy when she hears about this Tails"

Tails groaned, this is the thanks he gets for showing a sign of loyalty, to make matters worse it had started raining.

"Aw man, come on lets get home, before you all catch a cold, Cream's mother won't like that"

Later the mission finished, everything turned out fine, but Sally wasn't happy with Tails, as a result of his actions, she had suspended him of any future missions until further notice.

Tails started feeling a bit of resentment, he feels like he blew his opportunity, but he also feels really underappreciated, however he knows that he can't be replaced, no one else can match his air skills, soon they'll realize that.

Sonic felt bad, Tails wanted to help, he knows Tails is loyal to him but it needed to be done, at least things went well with the mission, Bunnie, Antoine &amp; Rotor found a couple more good bomb spots and they destroyed the factory, dealing another blow to Eggman.

Once the rain went away, he noticed a rainbow in the sky.

"Wow, wonder if that's a sign of good fortune?"

Sonic didn't think much into it, he just kicked back to enjoy the view, he hoped that soon things will end and his friends and fellow Mobians can live in peace.

* * *

**Is the Rainbow a sign? Perhaps**


End file.
